Francisella tularensis is a category A biothreat agent. Since 9/11/2001, the number of laboratories studying this organism has expanded dramatically. Thus, it is important that investigators (new and experienced in the field) meet on an annual basis to share their findings and define future research goals. The proposed Tularemia Conference will provide, on an annual basis, an international forum for tularemia researchers to interact and share their knowledge. The specific goal of this meeting is to provide an opportunity for members of the tularemia community, including new investigators and trainees, to present and discuss their research, exchange ideas, and develop collaborations. This conference has occurred five times previously, four times (at 3-4 year intervals) as the "International Conference on Tularemia", the last occurring in 2003 in Bath, England. The fifth meeting, the NIAID Tularemia Workshop at the Rocky Mountain Laboratories, Hamilton, MT, was held in October of 2004 to facilitate a more timely exchange of information between new and experienced investigators. The 2003 meeting in Bath England included approximately 125 participants from around the world. The 2004 meeting in Hamilton, MT, had approximately 115 participants. The next meeting will be held November 6-8, 2005, at the Jiminy Peak Mountain Resort in Hancock, MA. It is anticipated that the 2005 meeting will include over 125 participants from the United States, as well as other countries. This will be followed by an International Conference on Tularemia in November, 2006 and an annual meeting/workshop thereafter. The focus of these meetings will be on mechanisms of F. tularensis infection and pathogenesis, as well as vaccine development. Funds requested in this application will be used primarily to allow new investigators with limited resources (e.g., R21 recipients) as well as trainees, to participate in these meetings.